User blog:Undead RVD/Los Ganados vs the Body Snatchers
This is a Parasite vs Pod battle Los Ganados, the parasite infected people who will kill anyone that doesn't have the Las Plage. The Body Snatchers, the life absorbing plants who try to take take over the human population. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons Explanation: *Mid Range: The Hatchet is a great tool for killing people. Blunt tools are not-as-great of tool. EDGE: Los Ganados *Close Range: Your hands are a very deadly weapon. No real winner. EDGE: Voters Choice *Special: The Pod kills it's victim after mimicking their DNA but the victim has to be unconscious and the process takes some time. The Plagas can kill there victim quicker and with less difficulty. EDGE: Los Ganados X-Factors *Los Ganados: Fearless, High Pain Tolerance, Superhuman Strength, Stamina and Durability. *Body Snatchers: Fast, Great Group Tactics, Hive Mind, Incredibly Intelligent, Willing to Die. Stats Facts *Six on Six fight *Los Ganados: One Acid Spitter Los Ganados, two Head Bitters, three Scythe Whips. All have around two hatchets. *Body Snatchers: All have blunt tools at hand. They also have six pods. *Environment: At the Village. Voting Comment Voting System: *Logical = Whole Vote *Half-Ass = Half-Vote *Poor = Nothing Voting has Ended. Battle *Los Ganados: *Body Snatchers: A truck full of city people drive down to a small Spanish village. They show no emotion and they take out six large pods. They are the Body Snatchers. They walk to the town in search of a sleeping victim. However, while one is breaking into a building, he is hit in the head with a Hatchet. He falls over and starts to ooze bodily fluids, eventually evaporating in to nothing but clothes. One pod Person finds a sleeping man and sets up the Pod next to him. The pod starts to reach out its tentacles and ensnare the man. As the others set up the pods, they find an old man holding an axe. They look at the man and make their signature screech. Instead of trembling in terror, though, the old man blurts out some Spanish and charges the Body Snatchers. They Gang up around him but the old man kills one of the Body Snatchers but they successfully beat the man to death with their blunt tools. The other Los Ganados come out, yelling out Spanish curses. The Body Snatchers find that they are outnumbered and must hide. Two Body Snatchers runs to the Church. One Los Ganados runs in but get his bashed open by the Body Snatchers. However, a long tail like appendage comes out with a scythe like appendage and kills both the Body Snatchers. Another Body Snatcher runs into an old house. He waits for one of the Los Ganados to come in. However, the Los Granados crashes though a window. He grabs the Body Snatcher, throws him down and starts to beat him to death. The Last Body Snatcher hides in the same building the sleeping man was in. The sleeping man starts to stir and spasm. The Body snatcher looks around and sees the man stand up. His head then explodes and a Head Biter plaga comes out. The Body Snatcher tries to get out but the other Los Ganados are outside, waiting for him. He turns back around to the Plaga, only to have his head bitten off. The Los Ganados break through and find the wet clothes of the past away Body Snatcher. WINNER: Los Ganados Expert Opinion While the Body Snatchers were smarter than the Los Ganados, the Los Ganados were stonger, tougher and all around better fighters. They had better weapons and a fearless nature. All around, the Body Snatchers were outmatched by the Los Ganados. Category:Blog posts